ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Voltron: Defender of the Future
by |Row 4 title = Developed by|Row 4 info = Ian Jones-Quartey Rebecca Sugar|Row 5 title = Voices of|Row 5 info = Ryan Potter Lexi Medrano Ian Jones-Quartey Todd Haberkorn Cherami Leigh David Tennant Mary Elizabeth McGlynn David Kaye|Row 6 title = Composer(s)|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Country of origin|Row 7 info = United States|Row 8 title = Original language(s)|Row 8 info = English|Row 11 title = Executive producer(s)|Row 11 info = Ian Jones-Quartey Rebecca Sugar Ted Koplar Bob Koplar |Row 12 title = Producer(s)|Row 12 info = Nate Funaro|Row 13 title = Production company(s)|Row 13 info = World Events Productions|Row 14 title = Distributor|Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Original network|Row 15 info = |Row 16 title = Preceded by|Row 16 info = Voltron: Legendary Defender}}Voltron: Defender of the Future is an upcoming American animated television series, produced by and . It is the sequel to Voltron: Legendary Defender, like the first series it will feature a mix of anime-influenced traditional animation for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. It was originally scheduled to scream on but was later moved to . Premise Thirty-five years after the events of Legendary Defender, a new team of Paladins band together to form Voltron and fight a malevolent force from an alternate timeline bent on conquering both the universe and the future. Cast & Characters *Ryan Potter - Jeff *Lexi Medrano - Cindã *Ian Jones-Quartey - Rocky *Todd Haberkorn - Wolo *Cherami Leigh as Princess Ginger *David Tennant - Kavin *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Valeria *David Kaye - Maahox Crew *Ian Jones-Quartey - developer/writer/executive producer *Rebecca Sugar - developer/writer/executive producer * - music composer * (Mint Potion Studios) - music composer *Kristi Reed - casting and voice director *Il Kwang Kim - character designer *Jin Sun Kim - character desinger *Benjamin Kaltenecker - line producer *John O'Bryan - story editor Development DWA and WEP announced that another Voltron series which was intended to be another variation but was later changed to a follow up to Legendary Defender that will feature characters from the original Vehicle Voltron as well as new characters, Dos Santos and Montgomery will return as creative consultants. Ian Jones-Quartey (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) and Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe) were personally hired by DWA and WEP to develop/write/executive produce the series they've agreed to let the design style Despite, these changes Tim Hedrick will return as one the writers along many others from Steven Universe, '' OK K.O.'' combined with some of the crew from Legendary Defender and Benjamin Kaltenecker as line producer. Digital eMation in South Korea will replace for animation services. Jones-Quartey will voice Rocky, producer Nate Funaro confirmed that the series was later moved from Netflix to in addition, voice director Kristi Reed announced the shows' cast will consist of Ryan Potter as Jeff, Lexi Medrano as Cindã, a Latin version of Cinda, Jones-Quartey as Rocky, Todd Haberkorn as Wolo, Cherami Leigh as Princess Ginger, a half human/half Altean version of the character from 1984, David Tennant as Kavin, grandson of Coran, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Valeria, a half Galra/half Altean warlord from an alternate timeline and David Kaye as Maahox, a character from Voltron Force whose an alchemist who is neither Galra or Altean Shorts A series of comedic shorts will stream weekly, they will be runned by Andy Suriano and Ant Ward. Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:NBCUniversal Category:Sequel series Category:Voltron Category:English-language television programming Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Science Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Mecha Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Superheroes